


After Party

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: After the Spring Hop, Blaine gets a moment to steal the show on a rival rink while Kurt and Sebastian sneak a moment alone together.





	After Party

_You beatin' drum like dum di di dey,_  
_I love the dirty rhythm you play,_  
_I wanna hear you calling my name,_  
_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama …_

Blaine lands a picture perfect triple axel, earning him ooo’s and ahhh’s from the skaters on the ice.

Except from Sebastian, squeezing Kurt’s hand in one grasp and his hip in the other.

 _He_ groans.

Sebastian pushes off the inside edge of his skate, keeping Kurt an arm’s length away from his sweaty compression shirt as they waltz around the far end of the ice. Turning his back to the crowd, Sebastian doesn’t see Blaine’s next trick, but he can hear the commotion it causes.

“Show off,” he grumbles, and Kurt laughs.

After Kurt’s performance ended to thunderous applause (louder applause than Blaine’s getting, Sebastian notes) and the Spring Hop was officially declared over, the organizers sent out the Zamboni to resurface the ice and lowered the lights. Then they opened the rink for an hour to give the skaters a chance to unwind after a stressful day of performing. Family and friends were invited to join in, so Kurt persuaded Blaine to stick around.

Which didn’t thrill Sebastian any seeing as seven o’clock is fast approaching. His scheduled make-out session with Kurt is not an appointment he wants to miss out on because of Blaine “Third Wheel” Anderson.

Sebastian had promised to make nice with the guy, but there’s just so much leeway he can give.

“Give him a break, Bas.”

“Absolutely. Where do you suggest? An arm? A leg?”

"Don't act so tough. He's growing on you, and you know it."

"Yeah, well, so would mold."

Kurt chuckles, watching as Blaine starts to attract an audience that includes some of his own dance team students. Kurt shakes his head as they giggle and flirt, fawning over Blaine’s jumps and spins as if they couldn’t pull off those same moves themselves in their sleep. “Have a heart. It’s not every day he gets to wow an audience in enemy territory.”

Blaine pulls off a triple Lutz-triple toe loop combination that has a few teenage girls swooning, and Sebastian huffs.

“As if. And who brings their skates to someone else’s recital anyway?”

“Sebastian! He keeps them in the trunk of his car! Same as you and me!”

Sebastian rolls his eyes away, embarrassed at being caught acting like a jealous boyfriend when he swore he’d do his best not to. “Yeah, well …”

Kurt pats Sebastian’s arm with condescending sympathy. “Let him be. At least with everyone watching him, they’re pretty much ignoring us.”

Sebastian looks at the other skaters on the ice, still in their costumes, embellishing on moves they had nailed and going over ones they didn’t quite pull off. A few wave at Kurt and Sebastian as they glide by, but for the most part, they’re invisible - no bright lights coming out of nowhere to put them on the spot, but also no jeers or cruel jokes, or _threats_ , tossed their way. People smile when they skate by, some even sigh. They’ve become the romance of the decade down at Westerville Ice-plex – the ultimate rivals to boyfriends love story.

“It _is_ kind of nice,” he admits, leading Kurt into a dance spin that faces Kurt away from Blaine. They swerve past a throng of younger skaters and back to the emptier end of the rink. “By the way, you were amazing tonight.”

“You’ve already said that,” Kurt says, cheeks going pink no matter how many times Sebastian compliments his skating. The whole thing was risky, from his song selection, to his outfit, to the dedication he made, but he pulled it off without a hitch.

His mother was right - the only chance you truly lose is the one you don’t take.

“And you look _incredible_.”

“You’ve already said that, too.”

“And I’m gonna keep saying it till it stops being true.”

“When will that be, do you think?”

“Probably never. Unlike me” – Sebastian sighs – “who looks like a hobo.”

“You do not look like a hobo.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t. It’s not humanly possible for you to look like a hobo. Not even if you _were_ a hobo.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t plan on coming to your recital dressed like this.”

“Oh no?” Kurt teases because _of course_ he didn’t. Kurt _knows_ he didn’t. He knows that the practice Sebastian was holding that afternoon was the last practice he could squeeze in before his team’s next big game. Sebastian didn’t originally schedule it for the same day as the Spring Hop. He’d even offered to help out behind the scenes with Kurt. But the practice got moved when the cooling system busted and had to be repaired. The potential for dangerous fume leakage kept the rink closed for one whole day.

“No,” Sebastian says, not entirely sure whether Kurt is teasing him or not. “I have a really nice outfit hanging up in the locker room, one that would have made Blaine look like Montgomery Clift.”

Kurt blinks at his boyfriend, confused. “How is that a bad thing? Montgomery Clift was a handsome man.”

Sebastian leans in with a sly grin. “I mean _after_ the accident.”

“Harsh!” Kurt makes a face that’s both offended on his friend’s behalf and amused by his boyfriend’s cleverness.

“Sorry, not sorry.” Sebastian takes Kurt’s hand and twirls him; Kurt bends a knee up to spin on one skate. “I could always go change into it.”

“Not yet,” Kurt says, gliding back into Sebastian’s hold. “I don’t want to waste a single second that I have with you on the ice.”

“Kurt, we’re on the ice together every day.”

“Like this?” Kurt asks, spinning into Sebastian’s arms, then spiraling away.

“No,” Sebastian admits. “Not like this.”

“Now, if you would just hold me …”

“I told you before, I don’t want to mess up your costume. It’s too nice.”

“Hmm …” Kurt looks thoughtfully toward the ceiling. “Well, you know what I think?”

“What?”

“Blaine Anderson could be wearing a Gucci tuxedo covered in diamonds while you were wearing a burlap sack, and you’d _still_ look more handsome than him.”

Sebastian is about to point out that a Gucci tuxedo covered in diamonds would be gaudy as shit, but Kurt kisses him on the cheek and Sebastian goes all bashful. Kurt’s kisses are Sebastian’s kryptonite, especially the chaste ones he gives him in public since they happen to be the rarest. “Really?”

“Ah-ha. And you know what else?”

“What?”

Kurt slides forward, wrapping Sebastian’s arms around his waist. Sebastian tries to pull back, but Kurt doesn’t let him go. He holds him captive with his soft but strong hands, his mischievous eyes, and his playful grin. He makes a subtle motion with his chin towards the scoreboard clock on the opposite wall and bounces his eyebrows. “It’s seven o’clock.”

Sebastian doesn’t catch on at first until Kurt starts skating backward, dragging them deeper into the dark.

“What?” Sebastian asks. “Here?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You usually don’t like that.”

Kurt shrugs, his fingers creeping up the front of Sebastian’s shirt, which clings to his muscles like his own skin. “Usually I don’t.”

“Wh-what if people start looking?” Sebastian whispers, his palms flat against Kurt’s back, holding him closer.

“Meh. Let ‘em look.”

Kurt pulls Sebastian down to meet his mouth as other skaters cheer Blaine on, and Sebastian finds it fascinating how quickly a rink full of people can disappear the moment Kurt’s lips touch his.


End file.
